The Beach
by Foshizzlebeth
Summary: This was an experiment of sorts to explore how the characters would interact with each other. You don't really need to be familiar with all of the characters in order to understand it but the story is from Veser's point of view. Rated T for paranoia's sake. (This Story includes Hinabn, Rocket Power, and YuGIOh but the site will only let me add two Categories.)


**Description: This was an experiment of sorts to explore how the characters would interact with each other. You don't really need to be familiar with all of the characters in order to understand it but the story is from Veser's point of view. Rated T for paranoia's sake and some mild swearing (This Story includes Hinabn, Rocket Power, and YuGIOh but the site will only let me add two Categories.) **

**I own nothing.**

Veser grinned as his head bobbed up from the waves of the ocean. Today was near perfect. The slightly overcast sky left the beach- a small place he'd found by chance- completely empty. The only strange bit about the lack of bodies on the beach was the heat; 85 degrees and unusually warm for late September- a phenomenon which he assumed would result in swarms of families and teenagers struggling to squeeze out the last bits of sunshine before the long winter. Still, he wasn't about to complain. The solitude was nice. He drew a deep breath and dove back beneath the waves, opening his eyes and peering through the murky seawater. His half-selkie side made staying under water easier for him than it was for normal people so by the time he needed to come up for air, the beach had grown by two in population.

He squinted towards the two figures which struggled under the weight of surfboards and headed for the water. There was one boy and one- he was pleased to see- teenage girl. The two seemed close but their body language suggested brother and sister rather than boyfriend and girlfriend so he figured he had a good shot. She was an easy 7 and defiantly worth a try although he hoped that the brother wasn't the over protective type. He swam to his own board and paddled over to them. It wasn't like he even surfed; he just liked the look of having a surfboard and the feel of the waves beneath him. It was comforting to have the rope velcroed around his ankle, giving him a reason to come back up for air. Besides, a board was about ten times cheaper than the boat he wanted so he'd picked it up at a thrift shop and paid his friend twenty bucks to graffiti a shark on it.

By the time he reached the two newcomers, they'd noticed him as well and were _definitely _staring at him so he seriously hoped he wouldn't screw up and had already flashed them an award- winning smile when he remembered to worry that they would be freaked out by his razor sharp teeth.

"Hey," He said, cooly as he came to a stop next to the girl

"Hi" She replied, brightly. He noted that her hair, which he'd though at first was black, was a dark purple. Cool. Conventional hair colors were way lame and- oh right, she was talking, "-around here a lot?"

"What?" he asked, feigning water in his ears as an excuse for his ADD forcing his mind to wander from her question.

"Do you surf around here a lot? Twist and I have never been here before so we don't know what's around. He just got his license so we wanted to try to find a new place to hang."

"Nah, I just sort of… found it here a few weeks ago. I was out walking or whatever so I-" He shook his head, "I thought I'd give it a try."

"Well the waves seem pretty lame-o, bro." The red- headed boy (Twist? Veser vaguely remembered something like that. Oh. Twister.) said.

"Lame-o? Where the heck are you guys from?"

"Ocean shores, a few towns over." The purple girl replied (Reggie) "This was the first beach we found that wasn't shoobie-central. We thought it was kind of whack that no one was here, though. It's a pretty rad beach, when you ignore the lack of surf."

"That's why I picked it. I effing hate people." No he didn't. Why did he say that? Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"Really? Why"

Crap.

"I don't, really. I just like to be alone sometimes."

"Hey, I totally get that. I have about a million cousins. You have no idea how crazy loco it is at my house every day of my life." Twister pointed a camera at Veser's face and peered through the lens. "Cool teeth, bro." he added. Veser tried his hardest not to shoot him a glare but only half succeeded, settling on a slight grimace. Why the heck did people always have to comment on his teeth like his dental work was all of their effing business? His frustration did not go unnoticed by Reggie who quickly changed the subject and suggested that they all head to the shore because wasn't the water just a little chilly?

They settled on the shore, each taking a seat on Twister's board while he took seemingly random shots of a slightly embarrassed Reggie who half- playfully, half- forcefully shoved the camera out of her face and threatened to pound him if he didn't stop filming her with the stupid thing.

"So I'm guessing you two aren't siblings," Veser ventured

"Just about." Reggie volunteered. "I've known him for nearly as long as my own bro."

"Hm." Normally, Veser would use this as the go-ahead to shamelessly flirt with her but he just found her so gosh-darned easy to _talk_ to and he really didn't want to ruin the nice calmness that seemed to surround her. In any case, his would-be flirtation was interrupted by a loud voice from behind.

"What the hell do you people think you're doing here?"

The three turned their heads and looked up and a young man who couldn't have been more than two years older than them staring down at the trio. He wore a long trenchcoat and seemed ill- dressed for a day at the beach. Twister turned his camera toward the newcomer.

"Chill, bro"

"I should have you arrested for trespassing on private property."

"Private? What do you mean private? This isn't a public beach?"

"That's the usual definition of the word."

"No way, A-hole. Eff off," Veser cut in. The boy's eyes narrowed in response.

"Look," Reggie said, standing, "I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding. Why don't you join us? Or we could leave, if you'd rather…" Veser blinked. Reggie was obviously used to getting what she wanted and said this in a way that suggested that the boy would be the worst possible kind of human being if he refused her offer while also sounding as though she were inviting him to lounge on _her_ private beach instead of the other way around. He looked slightly peeved but her attempt paid off and ten minutes later, Veser found himself sitting on a fancy beach chair surrounded by servants with the World's youngest CEO, Seto Kaiba, discussing family problems.

"No way, man! You think _you_ have daddy issues? No. Just- no."

"He tried to kill me."

"Join the club."

"I killed him, instead."

"Consider yourself lucky."

"I don't think you really understand the-"

"No. No, by all means continue complaining about the problems you have with the man who made you rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Just remember that your Daddy Warbucks _chose_ you and mine got stuck with me. Yours could at least blame himself for losing a game of chess to an effing kid but mine will never forgive me for being the sperm that won."

"Whoa, man. And I thought I had a problem with my lame-o brother, Lars." Twister chimed in, cracking open a Fresca.

"What about you, Rocket Girl?" Veser asked. He'd heard the name from Twister and decided that he liked it. It suited her.

"Well, my mom died when I was younger so I grew up with just Raymundo until he met Noelani. I didn't really like her at first but now she's like a real mom."

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" One of Seto's servants intervened in the conversation, leaning in to mutter something in Seto's ear.

"Send him down, then." Kaiba snapped. The man nodded and began talking in his ear piece before nodding at Kaiba and walking away. A few short moments later, a young boy with long white hair was walking towards them down the beach with a briefcase in hand.

"Oh god," Kaiba smirked," I forgot it was stupid hair day today."

The young man blushed and muttered something about it being natural and how it wasn't really _that _strange when you got right down to it before straightening his hunched shoulders and flipping Kaba off. He then hurridly stuffed his hand in his pocket, slumping once more, and sat down as his blush grew deeper.

" Bakura" Kaiba growled, "I thought you got that _thing_ under control"

Bakura muttered something again but Veser only caught snippets involving phrases such as "running errands," "Striking a deal," and "Made him rather upset."

"Jesus Christ are you schizo or something?" Veser demanded, ignoring Reggie's disapproving look.

"Not exactly. Just, ah, British."

"Oh." Veser raised an eyebrow. He got the feeling that this kid used that as an excuse a lot.

"Cut to the chase, Bakura. I was promised a card." Kaiba eyed the suitcase.

"Y-you have to give me the key first." Bakura winced. "He said to make sure I got it before I gave you the card."

Kaiba scowled but dug into his pocket, procuring an old bronze key. Bakura responded by handing Kaiba the suitcase and, after a moment's hesitation, nodding happily.

"He says that's fine."

"So is it an earpiece, then?" Veser asked, curious.

"Oh! Y-yes, of course!" Bakura laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Veser wasn't sure he believed him but nodded, anyway because it wasn't any of his damn business.

They sat in silence for a moment or two before Twister asked if anyone had seen "Shark Raider IV: Return of the Shark Raiders," Sparking a large debate regarding the pros and cons of having a movie centered around shark explorers. In the end, everyone agreed that the movie was terrible, though Veser and Twister held out that the concept was phenomenal. The sun began to set and Veser stood to leave- he wanted to get to Lee's before it got too dark. Before he left, he turned towards Reggie and asked if she, Bakura, and Twister would like to meet somewhere next week. They talked for a moment about where would be best before Kaiba interrupted.

"I suppose you all could come back here, if you really want."

"That'd be great! Thanks, Kaiba! I guess you aren't as much of an arse as you look!"

"I wish I could say the same, Hatch."

Veser faked a scowl but smiled as soon as he turned away and, though he couldn't see it, he knew that Kaiba was behind him, smiling too.

**A/N**

**So that was it! Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you all for reading. **

**~Foshizzlebeth**


End file.
